minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alvoria/WotW 30 - Meditating on Being Restful.
So much to do. So many projects. Don't know which one to do first. It's enough to make a psycho want to... just take it easy and do nothing for a change. ^_^ Some days, when I'm feeling introspective, I think about how I'm in many ways a product of the era in which I live. Today everyone's constantly on the go, always doing things. You hear people constantly complain about how they never have enough time to do this or that... and I'm among the worst offenders. I'm always busy. Always on the go. Always working on something for one reason or another. Go go go! It's enough to drive a man insane... were I not that way already. In ages past, people were not like this so much. Families sat down and had dinner together. Men sat in their studies and wiled away many an hour absorbed in a book. Women discussed the events of the day slowly and calmly, and young girls gossiped about the season in the cities. Sure there was hard work... but there was a time for that and a time for stillness. A time when people rested. At one time, it was a common belief in this country that an entire day was set aside for nothing but rest. What a novel idea this "resting" thing. This... time for contemplation and spending time with others. Healing up from the hard work you have done the week before in order to ready your body for the labors of the following one. This makes for an interesting contrast, don't you think? The hustle and bustle of the week next to the stillness of the weekend. Each feeding the other in an endless cycle. Work hard so that you may rest, and rest up so that one may work hard. Being a modern person (more or less), I seem to have forgotten that I need to rest. I forget that sometimes the best thing I can do for a project is to just look away from it and take a nap. Normally, because I've been raised by the culture I live in, I feel guilty about this and am thus unable to properly rest. My mind constantly visiting the projects I have to work on and thinking about how very many labors I have yet to accomplish. I... think I need to stop doing this. I need to stop fighting the need to rest and just give in. A day or two every week, that's all. Part of the reason I went to part time, after all, was to get away from stress. What good is that change in my life if I then put it all back upon myself in the desperate need to get my own projects accomplished? None whatsoever... and it pays less to boot. So what did I get accomplished this week? I finished the page for Splendid Stones so that the updated mod is published. I almost finished the Creative-mode GUI in my texture pack, leaving only the top and bottom buttons yet untextured. I completed two requests posted on my art request page. I made a logo for a mod that I like, and that will hopefully be updating soon. I talked with friends, tutored an aspiring artist, and was there for someone who needed me. This is more than I've gotten done in a single week for a long time, so I really have no reason to be hard on myself. Listing one's accomplishments, I think, is important. It puts it in perspective what fruits your labor has yielded and gives you the opportunity to feel good about one's work. So what do I need to accomplish in the following week? I wish to finish the creative GUI for "Sanity" and get the rest of the 1.3.1 conversion done. I would like to do more work for the Utility Chest mod, including textures that I have yet to create. It is my ambition to convert Stained Wood to the higher block IDs I have reserved for it, and to do the artwork required for adding new blocks to the files set. These are three fairly monumental tasks that I have laid out for myself. One of these, the second, is a carry over from last week where I did them out of order. That's fine. I'm intent on not holding that against myself since I did what inspiration drove me to do and had I forced the order I laid out for myself it would not likely have turned out so well as it did. Part of changing one's life is changing one's thinking. One's perspective on things that aggravate or cause duress. My inability to let myself rest has caused me problems... but as I look at it now I feel that I should let myself rest without deprecating myself for it. Rest enables the work that I want to accomplish... so rest is as important as the work. Two final thoughts: * Now I just have to pull this off without getting lazy. ;-) * We'll just see how long the self-patterned Psycho can pull off this quiet peaceful sage thing. ;-P Category:Blog posts